Hide and seek
by Blue Heart 98
Summary: Edward comes home from hunting to see Bella and his siblings play a game. *fluff*
1. Chapter 1

I stared.

I knew it was rude, but I couldn't seem to help myself. I stared in frustration, admiration and concentration. Such a diverse mix of emotion. And there was only one person who could draw out so many emotions out of me.

My Bella was sitting on the tree branch, a picturesque scene beholding my eyes. I knew I should feel ashamed of my ogling; a man of my time does not stare at a lady inappropriately.

Her legs swinging in a carefree manner, her delicately tapered feet clad in white sandals, her mahogany locks swirling around her face with the breeze and her white dress caressing her frame, she had me completely at my mercy. I hid in the shadows of the forest, watching.

I had gone hunting with my family the day before. It was the last thing I wanted to do, but as my angel insisted… I was powerless. Jasper had teased me about that ruthlessly on the trip.

Emmett and Alice had agreed to look after her in my absence. I had hunted until I was full to the brim; trying to delay the next hunt. Each second away from Bella was agony.

I had run home at full speed, leaving the others behind me, to see her and hold her in my arms again. But no one was at home. Panicking, I tried to follow her scent, but there was none. Only Alice's and Emmett's leading to different directions. On a full-scale panic attack now, I sprinted after Emmett. And found Bella instead. She was perched on top of an ancient willow tree, hidden by the leaves and branches.

Her tinkling giggles floated through the air. I was curious. How I wished I could read her mind; it was forever an enigma to me. _Why_ for the love of god was she perched so hazardously on top of a tree? _Why _was she giggling? And most of all, _how on earth had she gotten up there? _My beautiful Bella was not the most co-ordinated girl in the world. Although it only served to endear her further to myself, it was dangerous to her health at times. Such as now. She could fall down and break her small body-I winced at the thought-I really should get her down.

But I could not. My Bella looked like a doll sitting there giggling, and I had no wish to do anything other than stay here and admire her.

"Edward!"

I froze. How had she seen me? She was far too observant for her own good. I grinned and climbed the tree, sitting next to her in a flash. I almost fell back down to the ground. _Bella…_

Her face was flushed a rosy pink, her eyes shining bright and her luscious lips were tilted in a small smile. It was such a gorgeous sight that I could only stare like an idiot.

When I could speak again, I hurried to voice my curiousity.

"What on earth are you doing up here, Bella?"

She giggled, not bothered at all by my worry. "Hiding," she told me in a whisper.

I was thoroughly befuddled. Would I ever be able to follow her train of thoughts?

_Hmm…now where would Bella be?_

I could hear Alice. She was currently combing the whole forest for Bella. Catching onto my scent, she began to run.

Giving up, I asked her a different question.

"How-"

"Shh!" she put her index finger up to her lips in a 'be quiet' motion. Bemused, I obeyed. Anything for her.

"I'm up here because Emmett put me here. We're playing hide-and-seek,"

I laughed in a whisper. So that was why Alice was searching the whole forest for Bella and Emmett.

"Found you!" Alice crowed and danced around our tree happily. Bella grumbled.

"No fair! You only found us because of Edward," she shouted down at her.

"Nuh-uh, I found you and you're in. No excuses! Besides, you aren't even going to be the one to try to find us,"

Bella sighed. Laughing, I cradled her in my arms and jumped down, carful to let the impact only run through my body.

"Have you found Emmett yet?" Bella asked Alice. Alice frowned uncharacteristically.

"No," she pouted. "I can't find him anywhere! Bella, tell me where he went,"

"Sorry, but I have no idea myself. He just put me on the tree and ran away,"

I listened for Emmett. His thoughts were usually very easy to find, being much louder than others.

_Yes! They'll never find me here._

I burst out laughing. Indeed, if I had not been here Alice and Bella would never have found Emmett.

Alice grinned, knowing I had found him. I began to race while she followed.

Reaching my destination, I set Bella down and sat her down carefully on another tree. She looked at me, bemused, but didn't question my objectives.

Alice and I walked a bit, so that Bella could see us but wasn't too close to us.

We began to dig.

After we had dug about twenty five feet underground, Emmett's body suddenly burst through. Glaring at us, especially me, he shouted.

"Edward! You ruined our game! You weren't supposed to help Alice. What are you doing back so soon anyways?"

"Alice said I could play," Not really. But she wasn't about to correct me when I helped her find Emmett. "Also, I came back early because I missed Bella," he snorted.

"Jeez. Your stalker obsession gets creepy sometimes. How does Bella stand it?"

"For your information, I do not stalk her." they both gave me incredulous looks. "Not anymore," I admitted grudgingly.

"Come on, Bella's waiting," Alice said. Emmett's eyes lightened.

"You found Bella first? Then I'm not in!"

We both ignored him and climbed out of the giant hole. Emmett followed.

I could see Bella still sitting on the tree, and rushed to greet her. Bella started to laugh hysterically. I looked at our surroundings carefully, but saw nothing to spark her amusement. Her laughter only grew when Alice and Emmett joined me below the tree.

Her laughter warmed my heart even through my frustration. Desperately trying to read her mind for the hundredth time, I reached up and lowered her to the ground. My love collapsed onto the floor, still in hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked curiously. But Bella was far too gone to answer him. After a while, she pointed at us and spluttered out, "You…you look…ridiculous…" She burst out laughing again.

We all looked at ourselves. Mud and dirt covered every inch of our bodies. Seeing the humour in the situation, we joined Bella in her amusement. And that was how Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Jasper found us. Rolling around the forest floor laughing until there would have been tears rolling down our faces were we to be human.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows. _You've all finally gone mad I see._

Jasper was not so far behind. Esme, on the other hand, was horrified at our state.

"Children, you are _not_ going into the house like that. I want you to clean up properly," she ordered us. Carlisle cast us all an amused look, curious but thinking it better not to question.

I took my love in my arms and we all ran to the nearby lake. When she caught sight of the lake, her eyes widened.

"Edward, don't you dare-"

I cracked up when she got cut off by the water. Silent bubbles floated up to the surface from my mouth. Bella glared up at me in the murky depth of the water. I kissed her deeply, willing her anger away. Kissing Bella underwater was such a different experience; she tasted even better with the water sweetening her lips. Regretfully I pulled away, recalling her need for oxygen.

Bella gasped as we surfaced. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had already jumped in the lake; they were having a water fight. My angel giggled and relaxed in my arms.

"The lake isn't so bad after all,"

"mm." I moaned in assent. Her white dress…I was so thankful to Alice in that moment. The dress clung to her body and was now practically translucent, showing her delicious curves. Bella blushed into the colour of a cherry when she noticed my staring. She buried herself into my chest in an attempt to hide.

"I'm sorry, love. You're just too beautiful for your own good," I told her, burying my face into her hair. She giggled and I smiled.

Emmett just had to ruin our moment.

"Get a room, you two!" he hollered, swimming away. Bella and I had been hit unexpectedly with a large amount of water plants. Growling, I plucked the offensive plants from her hair and face. Bella only giggled.

I swam over and placed Bella with Alice. Alice immediately proceeded to shower my poor love with lake water. She squealed and tried to splash her back.

I submerged myself in water, sinking to the floor. Emmett was still engaged in a water fight with Jasper and Rosalie. Pulling three times as many debris than Emmett had so graciously gifted us with, I swam to him, silent and deadly as a shark.

It took everyone by complete surprise when Emmett was blasted with the green mass. There was shocked silence for a moment; then it all exploded in laughter. Emmett himself was laughing as well, finding the humour in his appearance. That didn't mean that he wouldn't try to get me back later. I would have to be extremely cautious during the coming week.

Water suddenly rained down on me. I blinked in surprise. It was very unlike me to not be able to read the thoughts of the attacker-

Of course. Bella was behind me, smiling innocently. I grinned evilly at her; her smile faltered a split second before I was on her.

I laughed as I splashed water onto her bewildered face. She tried to defend by throwing her arms in front of her face; it was useless. The rest of my siblings swam over and began to attack full force.

When I finally stopped them and pulled Bella away, she was drenched and pouting.

"Yeah, just attack the poor human. She's too slow; she can't do anything to get you back!"

"I'm sorry, love. But if I remember correctly, you started it," I told her, kissing her nose.

She abruptly shivered, reminding me of the coldness of the lake. What was I thinking? She could have gotten hypothermia, swimming in this temperature. I quickly scooped her up and out of the lake, running back to our house. After laying her down in my bed and smothering her with countless blankets, I had to hesitate. Where would I get clothes for Bella? Would Alice have foreseen this and left them in her room?

I was about to leave to check when Esme appeared with the clothing. "Bella, dear, you can go shower and change into these," Bella peeked at Esme from under the blanket before nodding and smiling. I left to give her privacy.

I never would have thought hide-and-seek would provide so much entertainment. I would have to try it sometime later with my siblings. I smirked, recalling Emmett's hiding place. Esme cast me a curious look, but I just shook my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**The story 'Hide and Seek' was meant to be a one-shot originally; but I continued it. Don't know if I'll write any more though…anyways, please review and let me know how bad I am. Constructive criticism are very much welcomed, compliments even more so! **

BPOV

The warm water felt incredibly good as it cascaded over my naked body. I sighed in contentment. As much as it had been entertaining to play in the water with all the Cullens, the lake water had been cold to the very extreme.

Smiling slightly, I wondered if Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett would still be continuing the water fight. The freezing temperature had no purchase over their stone bodies; if anything, they would only lower the temperature even more.

I sighed again. It was time to get out of the warm, comforting mist of the shower. The vapours that were rapidly evaporating covered my entire physique; it reminded me of the thick blanket I would hide under in the dark when I was still a child, afraid of the monsters under the bed. I almost laughed. How my life had changed; but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I took the clothes that Esme had ever so kindly laid out for me. A slight smile graced my lips as I thought of the woman who was in all purposes, my mother. So gentle and motherly, I always felt at ease in her presence. It was a familiarity I had never before experienced with Renee.

When I opened the door, I could hear voices downstairs. I smiled wider when I recognised Emmett's deep boom and Alice's musical tinkling. Towelling off as much water from myself as was humanely possible-I knew that water tended to strengthen my scent-I ran down the hazardous stairs to join my vampires.

Or I should say tried to. I blushed fiercely when I recognised the owner of the granite arms currently holding my body upright. Looking up, I saw Carlisle's amused face.

"You must be more careful, Bella. I think you already have enough trouble without having a concussion and a broken arm, no?" He teased. I only blushed harder and mumbled an apology.

"It's no problem. But go down quickly, I think Edward is waiting for you," He winked and disappeared.

Grinning, I bounded down the remaining stairs into the arms of my lover. His expressing matched my own; and as we locked eyes I melted in his perfection. He was literally the pure embodiment of a Greek god.

Our magical moment was interrupted quite rudely when Alice gagged in a completely unladylike fashion.

"God, you two. Sometimes I wonder if you two aren't worse than Emmett and Rosalie with all the public displays of affecttion," Alice shook her tiny head in mock pity.

"Get in there, Edward!" Emmett whooped, to which Rosalie responded with a smack on his head. He sheepishly rubbed his head. I giggled even through my blush; to see such a huge and powerful person quietened so easily by a girl was amusing. Not that Rosalie was any other girl. The opposite; she was a powerful vampire who had a strong personality. I had no doubt that she could make Emmett do whatever she wanted.

"Come on, you two. Aren't you going to play?" Alice hurried us. I just looked back at her, confused.

"Play what?" I asked. Edward answered.

"Apparently we have to play the card game 'cheat'. It's not optional; Alice will have our heads if we don't play." He said wryly. I noted the resigned tone in his musical voice.

I frowned. "But…isn't the point of the game mute with Jasper playing?"

"That's why he's not playing," He told me with a butterfly kiss on the forehead. Holding my hand, he led us to the circle on the Cullens' living room floor. The name was quite ironic.

Jasper was dividing the cards up into four perfectly spaced piles with warp speed. I sighed; I was bound to be horrible at this game. I could never keep my emotions from my face; Renee often teased me about being an open book. I also knew that there was no point resisting. Nothing would stop Alice. Jasper cast me an amused look when he sensed my emotions, probably guessing the reason behind it as well.

"Okay, here are the rules. Jasper and Edward obviously doesn't get to play, and the joker can be any number you choose. You have to put down a card with a number equal to, one higher or one lower than the previous card." Turning unexpectedly toward me, she flashed her glistening white teeth. "Don't worry Bella, you'll do fine," she reassured. Although I knew not to doubt Alice, I wasn't so sure when I saw Emmett's evil smirk directed at me.

"Who had the diamond three?" Edward asked. I slapped his arm. He was constantly trying to peek at my cards.

"Why aren't you letting me look at your cards, Bella? I'm not even playing," He complained. I grinned at him.

"Because you might tell the others. I already have an enough disadvantage with you people being what you are and I being what I am," I sniffed.

Edward look horrified at my accusation. However, I knew him well enough to see the mirth dancing behind the façade. "How could you think so lowly of me? I swear I'll do no such thing," He swore solemnly, theatrically placing his pale hand on his unbeating heart. I giggled and playfully shoved him, although I didn't stop him when he tried to look at my cards this time. His curiousity with anything to do with me was incomprehensible to my 'fickle human mind'.

The game started with a flourish. Rosalie put down the diamond three, promptly followed with Alice's two fours. They had already perfected a poker face; their beautiful faces betraying nothing in their neutrality. I looked at my cards carefully, and trying very hard to put my emotions on a tight leash put down a five.

Edward coughed and laughed in the most unreal way. Emmett lightened up and immediately yelled, "Cheat!"

_This was unbelievable_. I turned on my previously adored lover.

"Edward! You promised to not cheat!" I knew vaguely that I sounded like a five year old, but I couldn't care less. My anger only grew when I saw that he still wore the sly grin, and even more when Rosalie pushed the four cards toward me with a smirk.

"I kept my promise. I swore to not tell the others what your cards were!" He defended. I sighed and took the cards, resigned.

Emmett carefully put down three sixes. The cards looked ridiculous, held in his massive hands.

Rosalie put down a seven, to which Alice immediately yelled 'cheat!'. She swore colourfully and took the cards. Alice put down two aces.

Damn. I was going to have to cheat again.

"One King," I declared confidently. Edward snorted.

"Cheat!" Alice accused, grinning. Oh, lord. Was he really going to do this for the whole game?

Another round passed, and it was my turn again. My bad luck never failed my expectations; I once again had no cards that matched the present conditions.

"Two queens," I said, hoping beyond all odds that Edward wouldn't tip them off this time. I had more cards that what Alice, Emmett and Rosalie had combined.

And again, Edward laughed.

I shrieked and threw my cards at his face. "You are so annoying!" Scowling, I told him. I wasn't sure if he heard; he was still laughing, now clutching his sides, shaking on the floor.

"Actually, Bella, even if he didn't cheat we would have still known. You really can't keep a poker face." Jasper remarked. Although I knew it was true, I still glowered at him. He returned the gaze with mirth.

"I'm not playing anymore. It's not fair," I pouted. Edward immediately took me in his arms and attempted to take flight, stopped only by Alice's tiny hands.

"Edward, stop cheating. You're ruining the game!"

"As if you weren't cheating the whole time. Don't think I didn't notice Jasper tip you off whenever Rosalie or Emmett cheated," Edward retorted. Jasper looked sheepish though Alice only smirked.

Rosalie was outraged.

Seeing the four sufficiently distracted, Edward scooped me up and took us up to his room. I rolled happily on his amazingly soft and comfortable bed. Edward laughed at the sight.

I kissed his cheek when he lay down next to me.

"So I take it that I'm forgiven?"

"Of course not. I'm still mad at you for making me lose," I told him off. He only smirked.

"I was only trying to get us away from Alice, love." When I didn't look convinced, he continued. "Really. I guessed that if I ruined the game by making you lose, we would be free. Of course I couldn't do it to Rosalie, Emmett or Alice; if I had, I wouldn't have all four of my limbs right now," He chuckled.

"Fine," I cut him off. "You're forgiven," he was forgiven long before either of us knew it.

"Thank you, my love," He attempted a bow lying down. I laughed at the sight.

"I never thought I would see the day where Edward Cullen is ungraceful," I teased.

He only nuzzled my neck. I wound my arms about his head and slowly pulled my fingers through. Edward held me tighter. We lay in quiet comfort, enjoying the serenity of the moment.

We came to a state almost dreamlike. With almost closed eyes, I breathed in the fragrance that was _him. _The bed, his hair, the blanket…everything smelled of him. I loved it.

The spell was broken when I noticed my beloved Wuthering Heights on his polished desk. I knew instantly that it was mine; no other copy could be so worn and battered. Curious, I tried to get up; what was it doing here?

Edward looked up and tightened his grip as I tried to move away. With his half-lidded eyes, very much topaz due to his recent hunting, the soft purr rolling out from his belly and the lazy look, he looked like…a lion. It was surprisingly adorable. I mussed his hair.

His eyes widened at the motion. It was one that he bestowed on me often, although never done to him. I grinned and did it again.

"My little lion," I murmured, giggling. He raised one of his thick eyebrows and growled playfully, licking my cheek. I stilled from shock.

Edward had never done anything like that before. It was very pleasurable; I loved it. I vaguely wondered if he would feel the same way-

I had my answer when he moaned and buried his head to my chest. I grinned.

"Why did you try to get up, darling?" He muttered into me.

"Why do you have my book? I know I never brought it here before,"

"What book?" raising his head lazily, he caught sight of the battered copy.

"Oh, that." He muttered as he lowered his head again.

"I simply wished to know what it was that drew you in so much. I stopped halfway through-it was horrible. What _do _you like about that hideous story?"

I bristled at hearing my favourite classic being called hideous. "It's a great book," I defended.

"It-" My irritation human needs interrupted, once again. A huge yawn ripped its way out of my mouth. Edward immediately tucked the blankets in tighter around us.

"Sleep, my love. We can argue tomorrow," I could hear the smile in his voice, although I couldn't see. He had already turned the lights off and all windows were covered.

I drifted off happily, hearing my angel hum my beautiful lullaby.


End file.
